Establishment of a secure enclave (SE) is a technique to provide a secure and isolated execution environment (enclave) for applications to process confidential data. An enclave, due to its isolation, cannot be a complete application alone since it cannot access any system application programming interfaces (APIs) directly. Instead, in order to take advantage of SE technology, an application is typically partitioned, with confidential data processing logic hosted inside the enclave and non-confidential data processing logic outside of the enclave.
With the advent of mobile operating systems comes a question of how to make SE technology accessible in object oriented programming (OOP) languages (e.g., Java®) popular with developers.